


Skam DC Season 3 Episode 10: The Summer That Changed Everything

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [11]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi, tw for discussion of suicide (clip 1)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Kai Linwood had expected an average summer: trips to the beach, staying up all night, sleeping in until four, pining after his best friend, and, most importantly, trying as hard as possible to avoid being at home. What he didn’t expect was for the break to be turned upside down before it even started - and to feel more alone than ever before. To make matters worse, he’s gotten wrapped up in the musical that the girlfriend he never wanted is student directing.Kai didn't ask for this to be the summer when everything changed. But who knows - maybe it’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Kai Linwood/Jasper Markowitz
Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785775
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. SATURDAY 9:45AM: SOULMATES

SATURDAY, AUGUST 22ND, 9:45AM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, KAI'S BEDROOM

Sick of Losing Soulmates by Dodie plays over a shot of KAI'S bed, the room dark. KAI is asleep, facing away from JASPER, but JASPER is wide awake, staring at him. After a moment he reaches out, touching KAI'S shoulder as if he can't believe that he's really there. He moves closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes.

TIME JUMP

The room is lighter now, sun streaming in through the windows. KAI'S hands have moved to cover JASPER'S. He has woken up, but JASPER is still asleep. KAI reaches out for his nightstand, grabbing his phone and sending a text: "hi jude, i just wanted to let you know that jasper is at my place". He thinks about it, and then sends another - "and i'm sorry if it's my fault that he isn't doing well".

KAI'S phone starts to ring. He glances back at JASPER, clearly not wanting to leave. Eventually he leans over and kisses JASPER'S forehead, then carefully gets up, trying hard not to wake him.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, HALLWAY

KAI stands on the other end of the hallway and answers the phone.

KAI  
Hey.

JUDE  
Hi.

There's an awkward silence.

JUDE  
I'm really sorry for what I said last time. I was way harsher than I needed to be. None of this was your fault. Technically.

KAI  
That's reassuring.

JUDE  
Sorry. I'm not very good at this. Um, how is he doing?

KAI  
I think better than he was. He's mostly just been sleeping since we got home. Fucking hell, last night I really thought...

JUDE  
...that he was suicidal?

KAI nods, then remembers that JUDE can't see him.

KAI  
Yeah.

JUDE  
Yeah. It's not the first time, you know. And I doubt that it's going to be the last. But you make him really happy, you know. It's the best he's been in a while.

KAI  
How long has he been...

JUDE  
He was diagnosed in January, but he's been showing symptoms for a really long time. I don't know if you'd noticed.

KAI  
I don't know either.

Another awkward silence - this is one of the longest conversations, if not the longest, that KAI and JUDE have had without starting to argue.

KAI  
So should he come home, or...

JUDE  
It's whatever he wants. But if you're asking me, I think that he'd be better off with you.

KAI  
Oh.

JUDE  
Yeah.

THEO comes out of his room down the hall.

THEO  
Can you talk a little more quietly? Some of us are trying to sleep.

KAI  
It's like ten.

THEO  
Yeah?

JUDE  
Is that Theo?

THEO  
Is that Jude?

KAI  
Yes.

JUDE  
Can you ask him if he's coming over tomorrow?

KAI  
He wants to know if you're coming over tomorrow.

THEO  
Yeah, what time?

KAI  
He wants to know what time - can you guys just call each other, please?

JUDE  
Yeah, I'll call him. Bye. And thanks. For everything.

KAI  
Bye.

He hangs up and waves to THEO, heading back into his room.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, KAI'S BEDROOM

JASPER has turned onto his back, wide awake now. KAI closes the door, coming to lie down next to him. For a moment, neither of them speak.

JASPER  
I thought you'd left.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
I wouldn't do that.

JASPER  
Don't say that. You might.

KAI  
I _won't_.

He reaches out to touch JASPER'S face. JASPER turns over to face him.

KAI  
I've never felt this way about anyone before. That's why...that's why I didn't say I love you. It's because I've never said it to someone. It's not because I don't.

JASPER closes his eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath.

JASPER  
I never wanted you to know about this, you know.

KAI nods.

KAI  
I'd figured that out.

JASPER  
I wanted...I don't even know what I wanted. I hardly ever do. I guess I was hoping that I could stay the same guy that you always knew.

KAI  
You are.

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
No, I'm not. I can pretend, I've _been_ pretending, but I'm just...I'm not. All it takes is one fucking thing and I'm spiraling. I'll wake up and I'll be fine, great even, but just a few hours later I'll have some sort of crisis. Sometimes I won't want to be with you, sometimes I'll want to be with you too much. I'll feel awful and unlovable or I'll be on top of the world and feel like there's nothing that I can't do. And there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind when I'm like that.

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Okay.

JASPER frowns.

JASPER  
That's seriously okay to you? Kai, you have no idea. You saw how bad I got those few weeks after Willa and I broke up, and that's not even close to the worst of it. I...I tried to kill myself in January, right around when I got a diagnosis. Because I seriously thought that that was my only option. It was over the smallest fucking thing - just some fight with Jude, I don't fucking know - and I was over it ten minutes later. That's how bad it can get. And I'll hurt you too, you know? I'll act the way I did at the hotel - no, I'll act worse. And, like, I'm trying to get better, all I fucking want is to get better. I take antidepressants, I go to therapy. But that won't fix me. And you can't either.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
Jasper, I don't want to _fix_ you. I just want to be with you. What I said about not wanting mentally ill people in my life? That's not even remotely true. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you in it. And, like...that doesn't have to be romantically. Not if you don't want it. But do you remember when we talked about parallel universes, and when I said that I didn't think there was a universe where we weren't together? I don't want this one to be the exception to the rule. And because I do know you, I'm going to guess what you're going to say.

JASPER raises his eyebrows.

JASPER  
Okay. Go for it.

KAI  
You're going to say that if we were a couple, we're not going to be that stereotypical happy couple that we always see at school making out against lockers and shit. It'll be hard. It won't be a smooth road. But I don't care if you don't. I don't want some kind of fairy-tale ending. I don't think there's really such a thing. I just want you.

JASPER nods slowly.

JASPER  
Okay. And because I know you, I'm going to guess what you're going to say next.

KAI  
Okay.

JASPER  
You're going to tell me to stop focusing on the future. That I don't know shit about how this is going to end, that a nuclear bomb could be dropped on us tomorrow and then whatever we're talking about now won't mean shit. That we should take it minute by minute.

KAI smiles.

KAI  
That sounds good to me.

JASPER  
Me too.

KAI  
So...what do you want to do in this minute?

JASPER  
This minute...we'll kiss.

KAI lets out a relieved laugh, and JASPER can't help but smile too.

KAI  
That sounds pretty good.

They lean in and kiss, JASPER wrapping his arm around KAI'S shoulders and pulling him closer.

JASPER  
Maybe the next minute too. We have some lost time to make up for.

KAI laughs, kissing him again.


	2. SUNDAY 4:10PM: ACTUALLY HAPPY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for disappearing again...college is weird and different and i'm working on adjusting to it

SUNDAY, AUGUST 23RD, 4:10PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, LOBBY

The show has just ended, and the cast members are standing around the lobby, talking cheerfully with their family and friends. KAI is standing alone near the auditorium doors, looking resigned. He doesn't even bother to look around before turning away, walking down the hallway towards the dressing rooms.

He stops suddenly. For some reason, he feels like he needs to turn around. He glances over his shoulder - and his mouth falls open in shock.

KAI  
Mom?

He runs down the hallway, pulling her into a hug. She laughs, surprised, but hugs him back.

They separate after a long moment. KAI is tearing up, but pretends like he's not.

KAI  
Oh my god, you're actually here.

She nods. She, too, is near tears.

KAI'S MOTHER  
Just for today. Just for the afternoon.

KAI  
That's okay. That's enough.

He blinks rapidly.

KAI  
I can't even tell you how sorry I am.

KAI'S MOTHER frowns.

KAI'S MOTHER  
Sorry? For what?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
For never visiting you. Or even trying to get in contact with you at all. I'm so sorry. I thought...I don't even know what I thought.

KAI'S MOTHER hugs him again. He rests his head on her shoulder.

KAI'S MOTHER  
I'm not angry.

KAI nods, leaning on her for a few more seconds before moving back.

KAI  
You're sure?

KAI'S MOTHER looks confused.

KAI'S MOTHER  
Why wouldn't I be sure?

KAI swallows hard.

KAI  
Did you see my text?

She frowns - and then her eyes clear.

KAI'S MOTHER  
Kai. You're my son. You've always been my son, and I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. Nothing could change that.

A tear slips down KAI'S cheek. He smiles.

KAI'S MOTHER  
And I want to meet him!

KAI  
My boyfriend?

KAI'S MOTHER nods.

KAI  
You've already met him. It's Jasper.

KAI'S MOTHER'S eyes widen.

KAI'S MOTHER  
Jasper? How -

WILLA (O.S.)  
Oh my god, Lisa?

KAI'S MOTHER turns around - WILLA has seen them and approached.

KAI'S MOTHER  
Willa! You were so good today - 

WILLA  
Thank you so much! It's so nice to see you, oh my god - 

Someone taps KAI'S shoulder. He turns around to see a serious-looking woman in her late twenties.

NORA  
Kai? Hey, my name's Nora. I'm from the clinic.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Nice to meet you. 

NORA  
I just wanted to catch you up on how your mother's doing. 

KAI  
Better, right?

NORA  
Oh, yes. Definitely. She should be going home sometime next month.

KAI lets out a sigh of relief.

NORA  
But you know that that doesn't mean that you'll be able to go home right away.

KAI'S face falls, but he nods - he's expected this.

KAI  
Do you have any idea when - 

NORA shrugs.

NORA  
I wish I could tell you. But these things take time. All we can do is hope.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah. I think I can do that now.

NORA  
And I have to ask - are you doing okay? I know that this is a lot...

KAI  
I'm okay. It took a while to get there, but...I think I can say it now.

He looks up, looking at his mother and WILLA. A smile spread over his face.

KAI  
I'm not just okay. I think I'm actually happy. 


	3. WEDNESDAY 1:23PM: WE'LL BE ALRIGHT

WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 26TH, 1:23PM

EXT. POOL

KAI unlatches the gate and gestures for JASPER to go ahead of him. JASPER does so with a laugh, pointing towards where CALLUM and AUGUST are sitting with their legs dangling into the water. KAI and JASPER make their way over to them, doing that awkward half-run thing to avoid getting yelled at.

CALLUM squints at JASPER as he approaches.

CALLUM  
That can't be Jasper.

JASPER laughs.

JASPER  
It's me.

CALLUM  
It's been so long. I forgot what you look like.

AUGUST  
We've missed you, dude.

JASPER  
I missed you guys too.

He and KAI sit down by the pool.

AUGUST  
So...

KAI  
So?

AUGUST  
Did it happen?

KAI  
Did what happen?

AUGUST  
You know.

KAI  
No, I...oh.

JASPER  
What is it?

He glances at JASPER, staring at him until he gets it. JASPER lets out a startled laugh.

JASPER  
You told them?

KAI shakes his head, looking guilty.

KAI  
Not really, I...

CALLUM  
We figured it out.

JASPER  
How?

CALLUM  
Kai said that he liked a guy, and, like...it was kind of obvious from there.

KAI  
Okay, no, it wasn't. There are other guys.

JASPER  
That's news to me.

KAI laughs, and CALLUM and AUGUST exchange glances.

CALLUM  
So, are you...

JASPER looks over at KAI. KAI looks back.

AUGUST  
They're literally having an entire conversation with their eyes.

KAI and JASPER make it more exaggerated, moving their eyebrows, changing their expressions. CALLUM rolls his eyes.

CALLUM  
Oh my god, just give us an answer.

Finally, JASPER nods, and KAI smiles.

KAI  
Yeah, we're together.

AUGUST  
Yes!

CALLUM  
Damn it!

JASPER frowns.

JASPER  
Cal, what the fuck?

CALLUM  
I was betting on you not getting together until the start of the school year.

KAI  
You're betting on us?

AUGUST  
Sorry, but this is literally the most interesting thing that's happened in either of our lives.

JASPER  
I mean, that's no surprise.

AUGUST  
You should be thanking me. I had faith in you guys the whole time.

KAI  
Oh my god, I knew it. Through the sheer force of August's belief, we found our way to each other.

JASPER  
I always knew.

They start staring at each other again. JASPER reaches out to take KAI'S hand.

CALLUM  
You guys are going to be the most annoying fucking couple, aren't you?

KAI is still looking at JASPER, but responds to CALLUM anyway.

KAI  
It would take a lot to be more annoying than you are every day, but we're going to try.

CALLUM laughs sarcastically.

CALLUM  
Hey, it's cool if you swim in your binder, right?

KAI  
Yeah, I think so.

CALLUM  
Great.

He shoves KAI into the pool. KAI purposefully sinks to the bottom, Fine Line by Harry Styles beginning to play as he opens his eyes.

AUGUST, CALLUM, and JASPER jump in after him. CALLUM and AUGUST remain at the surface, but JASPER swims down next to KAI. He gives him a questioning thumbs-up. KAI nods, leaning in to kiss him.


	4. FRIDAY 9:07PM: HUMAN

FRIDAY, AUGUST 28TH, 9:07PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, LOBBY

KAI is walking down the hallway, his eyes trained on the floor. He looks up, and, when he sees who is waiting for him, smiles and begins to run.

JASPER catches him, pulling him into a passionate hug. He rests his head on his shoulder.

JASPER  
You were fucking incredible.

CALLUM  
We're here too, you know.

KAI  
That's a shame.

He separates from JASPER. DANNY, MARIANA, CALLUM, AUGUST, JUDE, and THEO are also there.

KAI  
Oh my god, you really are all here.

MARIANA  
Of course we are.

KAI smiles.

KAI  
So, thoughts?

CALLUM  
Hanschen is a thot.

KAI  
Thoughts from anyone except him?

DANNY  
It really was a great play. You were awesome. Speaking of, where did Willa go? We should congratulate her, too.

THEO  
She's wherever Holly is.

He looks around the crowd before finally pointing out WILLA and HOLLY.

THEO  
There they are.

DANNY and MARIANA leave. KAI lets out a sigh of relief.

KAI  
Okay, great, they're gone. So, like, the last show is Sunday afternoon, right? We're having an "official" cast party sometime next weekend, but some of us are having one Sunday night that's more, um...that Mr. Rodriguez wouldn't really be happy about.

AUGUST nods.

AUGUST  
Like it has adult juice?

JUDE cringes.

JUDE  
Oh, I hate that.

CALLUM  
You have to speak his language, August. He's too cool for us.

THEO  
What the fuck? He's not cool.

JUDE  
Fuck you. You're the least cool person here.

CALLUM laughs.

CALLUM  
I think that's kind of a good thing, honestly.

THEO can't help but smile. JASPER glances over at KAI.

JASPER  
Do you want to get out of here?

KAI  
Yeah.

KAI takes his hand and they walk back down the hallway.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

KAI and JASPER are kissing against the wall, intertwined together. JASPER pulls away, just staring at KAI for a moment.

KAI  
What?

JASPER  
Nothing. Just...I'm so happy right now.

KAI smiles, reaching up to touch JASPER'S face.

KAI  
Good.

JASPER  
I can't believe that you're my boyfriend.

He kisses KAI again.

JASPER  
You're my boyfriend. You're my boyfriend.

KAI laughs.

KAI  
How many times are you going to say it?

JASPER  
As many times as it takes for it to sink in in my head.

KAI runs a hand through JASPER'S hair. He leans in so that their foreheads are touching.

KAI  
I love you. I love you. I love you.

JASPER smiles widely.

JASPER  
Three times, then?

KAI  
Maybe more later.

JASPER  
Sounds good.

They kiss again.

JASPER  
I'm going to write a song about you, you know.

KAI raises his eyebrows.

KAI  
Really? What are you going to call it?

JASPER  
I don't know. The boy who couldn't hold his breath underwater.

KAI takes a moment to think about it, then gasps, mock-offended.

KAI  
Fuck you. I like my idea better.

JASPER  
What's your idea?

KAI  
The summer that changed everything.

JASPER  
I didn't think that you were a big fan of change.

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I wasn't. But...I don't know. Maybe it's not as bad as I thought. Everything changes eventually, you know? It kind of makes us human.

JASPER  
You make me feel human.

KAI pulls him in for another kiss. After a few moments, the sound of someone clearing their throat is heard. They break apart to see SAFIYYA waiting for them.

SAFIYYA  
Sorry to interrupt, but...notes.

KAI nods.

KAI  
I'll be there.

He turns back to JASPER.

KAI  
Bye. I love you.

JASPER  
I love you too. See you Sunday.

They separate, not letting go of each other's hands until the last possible second. KAI and SAFIYYA begin to walk back to the chorus room.

SAFIYYA  
You really did it, huh?

KAI  
Did what?

SAFIYYA  
Figured it out.

KAI smiles.

KAI  
Yeah, I did.

SAFIYYA  
And you and Jasper are going to be the most annoying couple of all time.

KAI  
Why does everyone keep saying that?

SAFIYYA  
Because it's _true_. You know it's true.

KAI laughs.

KAI  
Someone's jealous.

SAFIYYA  
Of you? No way.

They reach the chorus room. KAI opens the door for SAFIYYA, gesturing for her to go in.

KAI  
Milady.

SAFIYYA rolls her eyes, but enters the room. KAI follows her, shutting the door behind them.


	5. SUNDAY 10:00PM: FOUND

SUNDAY, AUGUST 30TH, 10:00PM

EXT. PARK

Carry On by Rita Ora plays over shots of the park. The trees have been strung with rainbow-colored fairy lights, and the general atmosphere is bright, people laughing and dancing together. We follow WILLA as she walks up to the GIRL SQUAD, wrapping her arms around HOLLY from the back. HOLLY laughs, turning around to face her.

HOLLY  
Hey!

They kiss, then turn around to face the other girls.

KEIRA  
Can you guys believe that we're juniors?

THEO shakes her head.

THEO  
No. I still feel like I'm twelve.

WILLA  
I kind of wish I was twelve.

SAFIYYA  
I don't. Middle school was fucking terrible.

KEIRA shrugs.

KEIRA  
Maybe. But junior year is such a big year for transcripts and stuff, right? If you fuck something up now, that's it.

SAFIYYA frowns.

SAFIYYA  
I don't think so. And even if it is...we have no idea what's going to happen next.

THEO  
And that's a good thing?

SAFIYYA  
It could be. Like I said, we don't know. And even if it's bad, one day it will be good again.

WILLA  
And we'll get through it together, right?

HOLLY  
Always.

The girls fall into a group hug.

KEIRA  
Oh my god, I don't want summer to end.

THEO  
Then let's enjoy it while we can.

CUT TO:

THEO RIVERA is struggling to carry three cups of beer and one can of Diet Coke back to where his boys are standing. He loses his grip on one of the cups and barely makes an effort to grab it, simply accepting his fate - and someone else catches it before it hits the ground, hardly any of it spilling.

CALLUM straightens up, still holding the cup. AUGUST is standing next to him, awkwardly glancing between him and THEO. THEO looks stunned, managing a nervous laugh.

THEO  
That was impressive. Damn.

CALLUM mock bows.

CALLUM  
Need any help?

THEO is fully prepared to decline, but stops himself.

THEO  
Actually, yeah. That would be great.

CALLUM takes another cup from him, shooting a Look at AUGUST. AUGUST steps back.

AUGUST  
Um, I'll just...bye.

He gestures at some point over his shoulder and runs off. THEO laughs a little, turning back to CALLUM.

THEO  
The guys are over here.

He gestures with his neck, basically the only free limb he has, and walks away. CALLUM falls into step with him.

We see JUDE, BLAISE, and ELI standing under a tree.

ELI  
\- you're not seriously thinking about college essays already.

BLAISE  
I am, though.

JUDE  
Dude. You're stressing me out.

BLAISE  
I stress myself out more.

ELI  
What even are college essays? What do you write about?

BLAISE  
You're trying to make admissions officers get a feel for you as a person. There are some things that the numbers can't say.

ELI  
Then why do we have numbers at all?

In the distance, THEO and CALLUM can be seen approaching. CALLUM grabs THEO'S wrist with his free hand. THEO freezes.

THEO  
Can you please let go of me?

CALLUM lets go.

CALLUM  
Okay, I know you don't really want to talk to me, but...one question.

THEO  
Fine. What?

CALLUM  
Do you seriously not like me?

THEO lets out a startled laugh.

THEO  
What?

CALLUM  
You heard me.

THEO  
I think I've made that pretty clear.

CALLUM  
Fine. Then look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me.

THEO gulps, staring at CALLUM. We can faintly hear his heartbeat.

THEO  
I don't want you.

It takes a moment for it to sink in - but once it does, all CALLUM does is nod and turn away. He walks over to where JUDE, BLAISE, and ELI are standing. THEO is frozen in place for a second before he follows him.

CALLUM and THEO hand out the drinks to the boys. As soon as CALLUM'S hands are empty, he leaves. At first THEO barely seems to notice, but eventually he glances over his shoulder, a regretful look on his face.

A little ways away from the party, CALLUM is leaning against a tree, facing away from the crowd.

THEO (O.S.)  
Hey!

CALLUM glances over his shoulder - THEO has followed him.

THEO (O.S.)  
Are you seriously mad at me about this?

CALLUM  
I'm not mad at you.

THEO sighs.

THEO  
Do you really want to know why I don't like you?

CALLUM shrugs.

CALLUM  
Sure.

THEO  
I don't like you because you're an egotistical, self-centered, spoiled rich boy who's used to getting everything he wants.

CALLUM  
So you're staying away from me just to spite me? That's mature of you.

THEO  
That's not it at all. Stop talking like you know what I'm thinking.

CALLUM  
But that's just it, Theo.

He takes a step closer to him. THEO freezes up again.

CALLUM  
No one knows you. They just know the front you put up of being the chill friend, the nice guy who's always there for everyone. But who's going to be there for you?

THEO catches his breath, takes a moment to recover from what CALLUM has said.

THEO  
That's something else I don't like about you. You act like you know everything. You don't.

CALLUM nods.

CALLUM  
Okay. Anything else?

THEO hesitates, then nods.

THEO  
Yeah.

CALLUM raises his eyebrows.

CALLUM  
What?

THEO  
I hate you because you're right about me.

CALLUM smiles.

CALLUM  
Yeah, I thought so.

He turns to leave.

CALLUM  
I guess that's it, then?

THEO shakes his head as Tonight, Tonight by Passion Pit begins to play.

THEO  
No.

CALLUM  
No?

THEO  
No.

CALLUM turns back around, meeting THEO'S eyes. A moment passes, THEO seeming rooted to the ground. As the music swells, he comes back to himself, stepping forwards and kissing CALLUM. CALLUM reciprocates instantly, pulling him closer.

We cut away from them - and we finally see KAI, standing near the drinks table. He glances around, looking for his friends. He sees HOLLY and WILLA dancing together, THEO FINCH standing slightly apart from them. KEIRA has ended up talking to AUGUST, a development both of them look happy about. Strangely, SAFIYYA cannot be seen anywhere. KAI doesn't look upset about not being a part of it - while he's on the outside, he isn't an outsider.

NIA (O.S.)  
Hey!

KAI turns around to see NIA approaching him.

KAI  
Hi!

They do a one-armed hugged, and it's only slightly awkward.

NIA  
It's been forever since we've talked.

KAI nods.

KAI  
It really has. It's kind of weird when you think about it. Like, we used to be together all the time, and now we only ever see each other in the hallways at school and stuff. We never even have any classes together.

NIA  
Right? We really should hang out more. Like, I miss us. In middle school, and the summer before high school...

KAI  
Yeah. Just with a little less drama.

NIA laughs.

NIA  
Definitely. I mean, you're the one dating Jasper now, so...

KAI can't help but smile.

KAI  
Yeah. Who could have seen that coming?

NIA  
I feel like it's going to work out much better for you than it did for me.

KAI  
Don't take this the wrong way, but...yeah, it definitely will.

NIA laughs again.

NIA  
He's like your soulmate, isn't he?

KAI shrugs, taking a sip of his drink.

KAI  
I don't know.

NIA tilts her head.

NIA  
You don't know?

KAI  
Not really. I mean, like...I don't think I really believe in soulmates in the traditional sense. Like, the idea that you're definitely going to end up with this one person because the laws of the universe decreed it, or whatever? That's not my thing. The way I think of it is...soulmates aren't born. They're made. We choose who they are, and in every universe, no matter what, I would choose him.

NIA smiles.

NIA  
That's adorable.

KAI ducks his head.

KAI  
Stop.

NIA  
Kai, just take the compliment. You're a good couple. Right?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah. Yeah, definitely. Like, right now, it's going great. But last week, it was kind of rough...the reasons why it's so good when it's good are the same reasons why it's so bad when it's bad, you know? And like, even if it ends tomorrow, I'm still so happy that it happened at all. I feel real when I'm with him. But the thing is, he makes me want to feel more real - or I guess less fake - when I'm with everyone else. Does that make sense?

NIA nods.

NIA  
Yes. Definitely.

KAI  
And, like...maybe this is kind of cheesy, but there's this thing he told me once. To take life minute by minute. And that's really the thing that connects us all, you know? No matter who you are, no matter what you believe in...that's what makes us real, what makes us human. That life is now.

NIA  
Well said.

But KAI barely hears her - he's standing up straighter, seeing JASPER approaching from the other side of the party.

NIA  
So, bye, I guess?

KAI  
No, we can -

NIA shakes her head and giggles.

NIA  
No. Go to him.

KAI  
Okay. Bye. Text me.

NIA  
I will.

He holds his hand up for a high five, and she complies.

Mystery of Love by Sufjan Stevens begins to play as KAI makes his way through the crowd, meeting JASPER in the middle. He takes his face in his hands, drawing him in for a long kiss.

The camera zooms out, and then pans up to the sky, to the stars. The screen goes black, and the music cuts out.

Just when it seems as if it has ended, the stars begin to reappear in the sky. The camera pans downwards, showing another scene taking place at the same time, in the same universe.

We see the party from far away, through the lens of a camera. There is a click as the camera captures a photo - and we see SAFIYYA, sitting alone on a swingset. She looks down at the camera, looking through the pictures she's taken that night. Always from the outside.

RUBY (O.S.)  
Why are you sitting here alone? There's a party right over there.

SAFIYYA looks up quickly. RUBY RAHIM - a tall, dark-skinned black girl wearing a red hoodie - is approaching.

SAFIYYA  
What are you doing here?

RUBY sits down on the swing next to SAFIYYA'S.

RUBY  
Ask Jameel.

She gestures towards SAFIYYA'S camera.

RUBY  
Are you ever in any of your pictures?

SAFIYYA laughs nervously.

SAFIYYA  
Um, no. I'm the one taking them, so...

RUBY  
Doesn't that get kind of, I don't know, isolating?

SAFIYYA doesn't quite know how to respond - and it turns out that she doesn't have to. JAMEEL BASHIR is approaching them.

JAMEEL  
Hey!

SAFIYYA  
What the hell are you doing here? You weren't invited.

JAMEEL  
Then you shouldn't have brought it up the other day. What are you doing all the way over here?

SAFIYYA  
I was getting some alone time, but I guess that's ruined now.

RUBY begins to stand up.

RUBY  
We can leave -

SAFIYYA  
No, you can stay.

She glares at JAMEEL.

SAFIYYA  
Him, on the other hand?

JAMEEL laughs.

JAMEEL  
Come on. Have some fun for once in your life.

He comes up behind her and begins pushing her on the swing. SAFIYYA holds on tighter to the ropes.

SAFIYYA  
Jameel! Seriously!

JAMEEL just keeps pushing her as Wild Heart by Bleachers begins to play. SAFIYYA can't hold back a laugh as the swing goes higher and higher into the sky. When it reaches its highest point, she jumps.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this season of skam dc. i hope that (despite my sporadic updates) it brought you some joy during such a fucked-up, confusing part of our lives. on that note - season 4 will be starting in a few weeks, but i'm unsure if i'll be able to have it be in real time. usually i have the season almost completely written by the time it starts "airing", but with how crazy everything's been, i barely have anything written. my goal is to have the first week be in real time, and the entire season up by christmas - then we'll be on track for season 5. see you soon!


End file.
